White Rabbit in Iowa
by Nolite
Summary: Alice is gone, 'normality' in Wonderland has returned for a while now. But one day, the White Rabbit is plunged into... our world. Confused, he finds a young girl resembling his queen and takes it upon himself to follow all her orders.


"Oh me, oh my! I'm late, I'm late! I must see the queen! I must, I must I must!"

The insistent babbling of the White Rabbit was something that happened everyday, most of the day, and at night left him mumbling about the time and readyness. And it was just one of those days. Scampering about, his white fur glistening with sweat as he hurried along path after path avoiding the strange oddity every now and then. But then... only the normal was odd in the world of Wonderland and anything mundane was quiet weird. Of course, he never thought about that, the most he thought about besides being late was his poor house, and hoping no huge girl had broken it again. As that had happened once, many, many years ago. Again though, it was not something he was worried about, it was something that was far from his mind, in the back, in that corner, behind the thought of being late, and late was not good it was bad, he couldn't be late, the queen would be-

And then he was gone. For a split second, a shocked silence filled his mind, followed by

'Oh my! I'll be even later!' before he crashed into something and simply thought it was some random thing in Wonderland and didn't think much of it. He's had weirder things happen to him but as he stood up, his eyes grew huge as plates.

All around him were trees, grass, and a blue sky dotted with clouds overhead. A picture of serenity and tranquility. A place where the trees stretched out endlessly infront of you in a soon monotonous but hypnotic way. And it shocked him, rattled his brain and sent everything to a skidding halt in his mind. There were no flowers gossiping, our honking birds, our instrumental trees, no grinning cats, or bird cages squaking, there was just... silence. And... monotony. It was possibly the strangest thing he'd ever experienced.

"... White Rabbit?" he heard a small voice say, and quickly whirled around to see a young girl... who looked a bit like his queen! He gave a huge sigh of relief, and cried out,

"My Queen! Your Majesty! Look at what has happened?! Whoever did this, shall I declare 'Off with his head?!'" he asked, looking stunned still, and was only sent a weird look. At that look he quickly dropped to the ground and began apologizing for thinking to little and saying to much. "Oh no! And my Majesty look at what it has done to you?! We will get you back to normal, don't you wait!"

"But... I'm fine, Sir...ummm... Mr. Rabbit, where did you come from?"

"Your Majesty?! Oh no! It's worse than I though! Everything is going to be o-"

"Mr. Rabbit, please don't call me Majesty, my name is Olive, silly."

The White Rabbit just stared horrified and jumped up quickly and bowed.

"Your Majesty, I'm so sorry, I must have done something terrible!"

"I'm Olive!" she said with a sigh, exasperated. And then thought it over... well... might as well introduce herself to this... person. "I'm Olive." she told him again. "5 years old, and I like the color pink and butterflies." she said, smiling at him. "Who are you?"

"... I'm the White Rabbit, your Majesty and I live to take orders." he said, and bowed deeply to exagerate the fact making the girl cock her head to the side.

"Well... that's silly! Why would you do that?" she inquired, and as he opened his mouth to speak, he soon shut it. Why... why did he do this? He'd been taking orders from his Majesty for so long... he couldn't really remember anymore and so refered to bowing again and saying,

"I can't really remember, I'm sorry your Majesty."

"Olive, and... well... ummmm... where do you live? Are you lost?" she asked, switching the subjest completely. Well, she was eight, how could you blame her?

"Oh, the small house with the straw roof, just a ways from Mad Hatters." he said only to have her ask where that was. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry, but have you forgotten everything?" to which she didn't reply. And soon, he was in another panic. "OH NO! What shall we do?! Maybe we'll take you to a tea party, yes! We'll have some tea and get out minds of things! Oh but that won't help! We need to find Wonderland, because this can't be Wonderland!" he declared fearfully, and before he could go on she quickly stopped him by interjecting,

"Well, of course not silly. We're in Iowa." and that definately made him go silent and stare at her, dumbfounded.

"I've never heard of such a place, your Majesty." he admitted. She giggled, and shook her head, short black hair whipping about her face as she laughed.

"Who has ever heard of someone not knowing where they lived?" she asked, still giggling and he rose a brow.

"Your Majesty... I know where I live... Wonderland." he stated again, and soon an awkward silence enveloped where she slowly stopped laughing and grew quiet and stared at him confused as he just stared back.

(Please, when reading every chapter give me an honest opinion and be brutally honest. I'm not the best writer, and I'd love for some critique. But please be mature about it, no flaming, just CC. My first story that I'm actually trying to write. I've done little intros to characters, and school stuff, but never just a random story. So.. yeah, thank you for reading.

-Reta-Chan


End file.
